It is known that in order to protect the grass cover of a sports stadium, for example, a football stadium, during an event, in general, a music event, a walkable floor is temporarily placed over the cover to prevent it from being damaged by the people taking part in the event, walking on it.
This type of floor is generally installable/removable and is provided with a plurality of modular panels that can be connected to each other to form a walkable floor, which covers the surface to be protected. In use, before the event, the panels are positioned resting on the surface, side by side, touching each other, and they are jointly connected so that they can be dismantled after the event to free the surface below.
Patent EP 0 861 351 B1 describes a floor, for example, provided with flat, reinforcing panels for the ground, wherein a pair of parallel rectilinear edges of each panel are fitted, one with built-in female locking elements and, the other with corresponding male locking elements, protruding in the plane of the panel, to engage removably, in a vertical direction to the plane of the panel, with the female locking elements of an adjacent panel, so that they cannot be disengaged from the female locking elements in the horizontal plane of the panel. The first male and female locking elements of the panel are made in the form of prismatic pins provided with wings, and the second from corresponding prismatic recesses. They are made so that, when engaged, they make a limited relative rotation about an axis parallel to the adjacent sides of the panels, in such a way that they are hinged in an interlocking manner.